


U No＆You know

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※作家房客和警察房东的小段子





	U No＆You know

**Author's Note:**

> ※作家房客和警察房东的小段子

魔法，大火和蔚蓝的星芒，三者搅拌在一起的感觉如何？  
咖啡匙不经意间碰到杯壁，卫宫回过神来，杯中精巧的拉花早已溶进奶白色漩涡。  
“你约我出来不会只是单纯的想喝咖啡吧。”阿尔托莉雅说。把盘子里所有能吃的东西都搬进胃里之后，她才注意到好朋友的异样，“和你的书稿有关系吗？”  
卫宫摇摇头端起咖啡杯，好像那点虚晃的热气能掩盖住他脸上的什么似的：“没有，只是有些事情想不通，或者说无能为力……Saber，如果你要向一位男性表白的话，你会怎么做？”

“直接告诉他呗，用腿走过去，用嘴说话。”  
耳边传来一声“做不到”的哀嚎，身着警服的干练女子回头竖起一对秀眉：“你再说一遍？”  
库丘林果断地闭上嘴，两秒之后恢复常态，继续愁眉苦脸：“师父，对方是男的啊，性别男，和我一样！能理解吗？”  
“废话，女人的话你早就不在这干坐着了。”斯卡哈表情冷漠。  
“……Shit。”  
成功的会心一击，是对风流小子的制裁。  
不过呢，单说性格方面，这家伙好像没有什么可让同性抱有成见的缺点，让他如此忐忑的对象大概对谁都显得不怎么热忱。斯卡哈坐到桌上，饶有兴趣地抬起徒弟的下巴：“哎，让我猜猜，是你那个作家房客？十好男人？”  
“啥？就他那样？太低估我的眼光了吧！”库丘林抖抖眼皮，满脸嫌恶，在斯卡哈咄咄逼人的注视下忍不住向左挪开目光——这是破绽。  
反侦察功课做得还是不错的，但还远不够完美，尤其是在严格的考官面前，简直漏洞百出。斯卡哈佯装松了口气，大声嘀咕道：“那太好了，那种人可不会看上你。”  
“为什么啊？！”库丘林腾地站起来，椅子和地板刮出刺耳的巨响，一份卷宗颤巍巍地滑到桌下，“咔嗒”，尴尬的休止符。  
被百叶窗切割过的清晨整齐而安静地码在脚下。  
“嗯？”  
“啊不是……那个……他，还不是手到擒来嘛！对吧！”  
“对呀。”斯卡哈笑着捏住他的耳朵，一个字一个字地说，“那你还来问我？”  
对师父撒谎可是重罪哦。

近战法师怎么样？  
构思一部新作首先需要背景、关系网和若干个人物概念，才能陆续想象后续，细化情节。剧情和配角犹如一大盆生命力旺盛的蔓生植物，缺少向上的主心骨便无法生长。  
卫宫一动不动地凝视着手里的纸张，从旁人的角度看去，他跟罗丹那尊有名的雕塑没两样。雕塑偶尔活过来抄起笔快速记下几个词，再回归长久的静止。  
也许可以突破典型印象试试看。活泼？血性？加入战士的狂野，保持术士形象的核心，矛盾和变量就会增多。比人工合成的化学元素更加不稳定，但是很有意思的主角。  
他突然难受地摘下耳塞，最棘手的问题当然是取名，一想到这个——  
“哇！”  
躲在椅子后面的伏兵现身大叫，吓得他狠狠地打了个哆嗦，汗毛倒竖，冷汗都下来不少。  
不用想都知道是谁，卫宫当即甩开手头所有东西回头就是一拳，库丘林素有警校毕业的底子，“哟！”闪身窜上楼，隔着一跃层两间房还能听到经久不息的爆笑声。  
……他妈的。卫宫从不爆粗口，租到这间房子之后就学会了默念三字经。  
如果说他原来的写作生活是一泓平静和谐的泉，库丘林的介入就好比往水里空投了一台四万转速的军事离心机。  
可真是刺激。  
“嗳，卫宫——”没过多久楼上又传来窸窸窣窣的响动。  
“安静，你一回来就吵得不行，等不及可以自己动手做饭。”  
拖长音的叫法是催促开饭的讯号。他其实对后一句并不抱希望，如他所料，对方艰难地蹭到沙发边上就骤然停止了运动，实力派哀叫：“你的房东老爷很累啊——”  
“那就希望饥饿早日战胜您吧，饿死就没那么多事啦——”卫宫学着库丘林的语气，抓紧把脑海里突现的灵感全盘记录下来。  
魔法，大火，蔚蓝色星芒。这对于平凡出身的人有些说不过去。  
他走出房间的时候库丘林正趴在沙发上和家里的猫对话。  
“你也觉得他是个笨蛋？好的，从现在起我们就是战友了！”  
“喵……”  
浓郁暮光淋在伸出卫衣袖子的一截手腕上，转向他的瑰红眸子前头悠悠晃过橘猫的尾巴，金尘游荡，心脏恍然重重一跳。光之子，卫宫差点立刻跑回去记下这个耀眼的火花，想了想还是决定先做饭。  
人眼滤镜是现代科技永远无法攀登的高峰，毕竟能把饿肚子的不满眼神看成高傲的神光。  
库丘林今天总是一副欲言又止的模样，吃饭也漫不经心。卫宫忍无可忍，问道：“总看我干什么？”  
“觉得你前几天不太正常，今天突然好了。”  
这个啊，卫宫明显顿了一下。  
“想通了点事。”应该说是被阿尔托莉雅提点了某些重要的事。  
他不缺乏告白的勇气，与其拿租约做赌注，不如先踏实观望，慢慢试探为好。  
旁观者的裁断要比当局者理性得多。  
库丘林短促地“哦”了一声。  
“你是不是有话想说？”  
“还没。”  
还？

性格方面库丘林是个不错的蓝本，为了避嫌，和光对应的影角色就不需要名字了，卫宫盯着地板，余光闪过电视里幽怨的女鬼。他很熟悉日本恐怖片的戏路，快出现吓人东西的时候就挪开视线，所以看得面无表情。  
十一点，库丘林叫他过来看这盘所谓“考验胆量”的鬼片，本人却一直在嘎嘎大笑，有时笑猛了还会拍错大腿，比起白痴一样的剧情，和白痴一起看剧情更让人心惊胆战。  
窗外大片的居住区沉进休眠的黑暗之中，凌晨一点，影片在笑声中收尾。女人阴森森地说“我要告诉你一件事……”，电视机哑声的一刹，客厅归于寂静。  
“我也要告诉你一件事。”库丘林扭过头，神情凝重。  
卫宫皱起眉头：“我知道你是蠢狗。”  
“你他妈的！”  
关门关得慢了一点，门被撞开，两人在卫宫的房间里闹成一团，抢夺枕头打对方的头，毫无形象地摔在床上。卫宫突然想起一件事，手上一松劲，被枕头打到头顶，“你明天轮休？”  
“啊？不，但是最近太平得很，只值班……”库丘林说，“你不是要催我睡觉吧！听不见听不见！”  
“我就知道，以后电影留到休息日再看。”  
“你这人真扫兴。”库丘林双手捂住耳朵，赖在床上压住被子，“这张床我征用了，你去别的地方睡。”  
总觉得他有些不忿。卫宫看了看表，计较床的问题又要耽误半个小时，索性咽下这口气，打算搬到客厅的沙发上凑合。  
有人从被子里伸出腿来踹了他一脚。  
“晚安。”  
“快睡觉。”他说，顺手拍了拍那家伙的头。  
扎手的短发。  
但要知道，“晚上催促想熬夜的人睡觉”和“早晨想把熬夜的人叫起来”都是Order Battle级的难事。理论上说后者比前者简单，迫不得已的必杀技只需要一盆冷水。  
早上卫宫反复叫了两次都不奏效，硬生生把人给拽起来。  
“醒醒，你还有不到二十分钟，吃饭得快点，要是你师父允许你值班迟到，我没有意见。不是的话，下次提前考虑第二天的事。”  
床上的人形生物坐是坐起来了没错，但神智还停留在睡梦里，闭着眼睛一下一下地点头，周围一旦没有可倚靠的东西，他马上又会和床黏在一起，一面模糊不清地咕哝：“唠叨死了……”  
“早饭也装在便当盒里，你可以带走。”卫宫第三次拉他起来，干脆拿来了毛巾，觉得自己好像推石头的西西弗斯。  
他想说，如果一切都按应急预案来办，你还能再睡十分钟。  
库丘林却不领情，这个貌似在外面很会照顾人的家伙迷迷糊糊地抬头，亲了一下他的嘴唇。  
“你闭嘴——”  
使人发痒的吐息和彼此交织在一起的睫。  
嗨，那是蔚风与森林。  
清晨的热吻？这一招很管用。卫宫当即放开手，任他自生自灭了。

斯卡哈没有因为他迟到而发火，倒嘻嘻笑着问些擦边球的问题，库丘林不得不打断她：“你在想什么？师父？”  
“你知道。”  
银色手铐在飒爽女人的指尖旋转，她如果是个舞者，一定值得全世界的灯光。  
“得了吧，我到现在还不知道他是怎么想的呢，我也不在乎就是啦。”  
“你知道。”斯卡哈笑着重申，“你已经知道了。”

“今天是什么特别的日子吗？”库丘林和橘猫一起睁大了眼，“为什么要做这么多饭菜啊？有人要来吗？”  
卫宫摇摇头端起一杯果汁：“没，给新小说的主角取好名字了，当做庆祝。”  
他想起凌晨在卫宫的桌子上偷看的那些草稿，要不是明明白白地写着自己的名字，他也不可能失眠然后一觉睡到中午。  
库丘林有些想笑，未醉而醺的那种超满足的微笑，可那不适合他，还是深吸一口气，一齐露出八颗牙齿：“喂！我是那么讨你喜欢的角色吗？”  
“咳……当然。”  
对方示意碰杯，目光毫不闪躲。  
暮日落进杯里，又盛满温和的暖橙色。  
End.


End file.
